muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Today on Muppet Wiki Just for the record, is there a strict policy on who can or can't change Today on Muppet Wiki? Anonymous users or clueless newbies I know shouldbn't be allowed to, but take a look at the latest. I ask mostly for the record, should this come again, or should I get an insane urge to put up a Frackle page as the Today selection. Andrew Leal (talk) 20:41, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, the policy is that absolutely anybody gets to update Today on Muppet Wiki, in the event that I am: : a) dead : b) in a coma lasting for more than 72 hours :In all other instances, I will be updating Today on Muppet Wiki myself. I just left Nick a note to that effect. -- Danny (talk) 21:37, 27 July 2006 (UTC) ::I sort of figured that, but there was nothing written down, and I didn't feel comfortable addressing Nick myself on it. Increasingly it strikes me that we use a lot of "unwritten" guidelines on the Wiki, which might not hurt to have written. (I'm debating whether it would be excessive to do so once we conclude the Muppet Mentions discussion, for example, especially since those are popular with newbies and anonymous users, aka faceless fiends). Andrew Leal (talk) 21:50, 27 July 2006 (UTC) :::Well, some things work as unwritten rules. You don't want to put a big sign under the Today on MW listings that says DON'T TOUCH THESE! It's easier just to deal with it as it comes up, which it usually doesn't. :::But I think we'll definitely need a better description on the Muppet Mentions category. That's a different deal. -- Danny (talk) 22:13, 27 July 2006 (UTC) SS Annuals So, I found this list of Sesame Street Annuals and thought I'd point it out to you. This person seems to be something of an expert on the annuals if you browse around the site, but I wonder about these SS ones. The first four seem to be stand-alone books, which I can verify as I own the 1980 one. Same goes for the last two. But the three in between use the Sesame Street Magazine header. I wonder if CTW got lazy and did it that way, or if the person who made the site was lazy with his/her research. So, anyway, I thought you could make some sense out of it as you've got the whole groove going on for the magazines. -- Scott (talk) 22:11, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :That's so funny that you say that today -- I just today won an Ebay auction for the '93 annual, one of the Sesame Street Magazine ones. I saw it on Ebay and was curious about it. I'll probably get it in the mail in a week or so, and obviously I'll let know you know what I find out. :I'm not sure I know what you mean about them being stand-alone books -- that's what annuals are, they're little hardcover books that British publishers make every December. -- Danny (talk) 22:29, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::And by the way, look at the orange Herry on the 1979 one! Weird. -- Danny (talk) 22:30, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::Stand-alone meaning that they don't have the Sesame Street Magazine header on them. -- Scott (talk) 22:55, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, okay. Well, I'll see what I can find out when the 1993 one arrives... -- Danny (talk) 23:08, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Re: Christmas Pictures Danny --- I'm glad you liked the pictures I chose (and thanks for the compliment on the overall improving of the pages.) As for using the frames --- I actually am familiar with that format, it's just that I wasn't entirely satisifed with the positioning. I kind of wanted the pictures (at least the first two on each page) to go with specific sections --- for example, the picture of Ojo and Santa Hogg with the Songs section. The problem is, not having them in the frame makes it take longer to scroll, whereas putting in the frame effectively kills the idea of putting each image with a specific section. George B. (talk) 04:06, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I know -- that's a general problem with the format, unfortunately. I think probably the best way to tie images to the text is to write more in the captions, linking the picture to the text more -- so, for example, "Ojo and Santa Hogg sing 'That's All I Want for Christmas'." -- which would make it clear that that picture is illustrating the Songs section. Maybe you could try playing with that... -- Danny (talk) 11:29, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::Good suggestion --- done! BTW, one other thing I've been meaning to ask --- for a lot of the people who've written and directed for ''Bear, we have pretty good lists of the episodes they've written and directed. But we don't have one for Mitchell Kriegman. Since his page already has a lot of credits not related to Bear, I would tend to agree that they don't belong on his "person" page --- but it shouldn't be any problem if I created a separate credits page, right? George B. (talk) 22:41, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :::No, that should go on his page, it'll be fine there. We don't really have multiple pages for people's credits; it can all go on the same one. That's a good idea, to compile that... -- Danny (talk) 22:43, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::::Ah, okay. It just seemed to me that since there was quite a lot on there already, it might have been better on another page. But since it's cool to put on there, I'll go ahead and get that posted ASAP. Thanks. George B. ''(talk) 01:17, 26 July 2006 (UTC) Plagiarism I'm wondering, should we bring this up on current events? I just had to leave a similar message on Nick's page (no response yet), for just apsting sans quotes a block of text to ''Sesame English (and I've noticed a few of the other international pages do that). For that matter, so do the episode guides for Dinosaurs (though the official Henson list is defunct, so that may make a difference) and Dog City, in which cases it may be easier ala the Sesame pages to just note the source than rewrite. What do you think? We can go on treating it as it comes, but it seems to me that some users may not be making the connection that copying text from an online blurb or presskit without quotes is the same thing as plagiarizing from a print source. Andrew Leal (talk) 23:31, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :I think it needs to get handled person by person. The people who read Current events are mostly not the new people. I think for MizunoAmi, it's because she's a new contributor; I don't know what Nick's issue is, since he's worked on Wikipedia and should frankly know better. But it feels to me like a conversation that you have to have with people as it comes up. :That way, if it's really a problem for someone -- like it was with Greg in the beginning, and got him chased off the wiki -- then we can establish a "paper trail" of talk page messages about it, and take disciplinary action if necessary. -- Danny (talk) 23:35, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Special Pages Problems I saw your to do list, mentioning . For the past few days, I've slowly become aware of problems with special pages. They seem to be static at the moment. I first caught on to it when I checked for uncategorized pages, which showed nothing, even though at the time the Keith Haring page was clearly uncategorized (and possibly others may have slipped through the cracks). As far as dead-end goes, Harry Connick Jr. and Lyndon Mosse are still listed, though both now have content and Wiki links. I expanded Sal Murdocca with a little text and Short Pages still claims its 75 bytes. The only thing that seems to be sort of working is , and a page I just created, Jeff Hale, is still 8 in the list, but is now crossed out. At first I wondered if my caches were doing it, but there's something up with Wikia. Andrew Leal (talk) 04:21, 24 July 2006 (UTC) :Hm, that sucks. Are you on the Central Wikia mailing list yet? That seems to be the place for reporting problems. Also, let Scott know. Wikia is currently planning some software fixes for frog knows when; I don't know if this is on the list, so they ought to be notified about it... -- Danny (talk) 10:21, 24 July 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I checked the mailing list, and someone else, Chad Lupkes, has already reported it. Assuming its the same issue, it has something to do with a switch to Miser mode (??), which means the special caches are taking longer to update, in this case days. I don't know if that explains what Wanted Pages is doing, though. I'll try to post to the list about it later. Andrew Leal (talk) 16:13, 24 July 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives